A Joke Too Far
by FireFaeriefly
Summary: Draco just has it in for Hermione and her best friend Sidney this year. He has played some rather nasty jokes on them and they are sick and tired of it. They get back at him but wished they hadn't because Draco just doesn't know when and where that line o
1. Default Chapter

A Joke Too Far  
  
Chapter 1  
Bright Hair  
  
"Mmm, Hermione this is delicious!" Sidney exclaimed. She stirred the red and white straw in the glass of whatever her friend had concocted. It looked gross but in actuality was good.  
"Yeah I guess." Hermione didn't even look up from the book she had been reading. It was a huge book and was covered in dust. Sidney sat back and watched her best friend as she went line by line over the text.  
"So did you find it?" She asked.  
"Not yet Sid. I'll let you know. Why don't you look in Elfgar's Mischief Magic Spells?"  
Sidney sighed regretting trying to distract her friend. She pulled the heavy book and cracked it open. Dust flew into the air and she coughed, "Man you'd think a book that has mischief in it would be used more often." She flipped through the pages, twirling her hair absentmindedly. When she saw her hair wrapped around her finger she remembered what Draco Malfoy had done. The bright green tress unwound itself and floated back into place. He had found a spell that turned her hair bring green and pink.  
"Ah ha!" Hermione exclaimed forgetting the library rules. A rush of 'shhs' came and went. "I found it Sid. Look!" Sidney jumped up and stared over Hermione's shoulder. It was called The Wart Drought. She couldn't read the language but from the pictures she understood that it made the person's face swell with warts.  
"All right! That'll be perfect!" She clapped Hermione on the back.  
"It'll just take a day or so from me to create the potion." She snapped the book up, marking the page and headed for the exit. That was Sid's cue to follow. She quickly gathered her things, trying not to drop any, and dumped them into her bag. Hermione turned and waved her to hurry up. She finally caught up with her and they headed for their most hated class, Potions. 


	2. A Joke Too Far Ch 2

Chapter 2  
In The Dungeon  
  
Hermione and Sid always sat together in the class and Harry and Ron next to them. Hermione had met Harry and Ron in their first year and met Sidney in her fourth. They had become fast friends Hermione and Sidney. Ron and Harry accepted her into their group fast, to which Hermione was pleased. Normally her friend's hair was a beautiful shade of strawberry blonde but now it was hard to look at. The pink and green were so perfectly balanced that Hermione was tempted to ask Draco how he had done it. Speaking of the devil, she thought, Draco had strolled in at that moment. He had a smirk on his face that she would just love to have knocked off.  
She looked around and saw that the professor, Snape, wasn't there. She poked Sidney in the ribs and pointed it out to her.  
"Maybe he's sick." She suggested.  
"Maybe he's dead!" She giggled back.  
"Wouldn't that be a relief!"  
"That will be five points from Griffindor." Snape barked, suddenly appearing behind them.  
"Five points?!?!" They exclaimed together.  
"Each of you." The greasy haired teacher sneered.  
"Why Professor?" Hermione asked.  
"Because I said so." He roared. He glanced around the room, "Go on and get your parchment and quills out!" Everybody sighed, some groaned, and the rustle of parchment sounded the room.  
"I will find out who did the reading today." His ugly eyes sought out someone, "Mr. Potter?"  
Harry rolled his eyes, glancing at Hermione. They all knew Snape just loved picking on him, "Yes professor?"  
"What's the difference between Locksworth and Broblebaine?"  
In Hermione's younger years she had been an egghead...a know it all but she learned that it did not work in this class. Snape hated Griffindor and takes more point than gives. In first through third year her hand would have shot up and danced in the air like wildfire but she sat quiet waiting for Harry's answer.  
"Well Professor, Locksworth is a very poisonous substance found in the plant called Barboulous and while very close in poison content, Broblebaine is only found in the Caicadas tree bark."  
Snape glared, "That will be two more points from Griffindor for your attitude!"  
Harry sighed, Hermione shaking her head in sympathy. Harry felt a poke at his back; it was Malfoy.  
"Hey Potter better not answer anymore questions or you'll cost Griffindor!" He sneered.  
"Shut up ferret-boy before I turn you into what you are!" Harry yelled back.  
Snape turned at his uprising and bellowed, "That'll be twenty more points and you can go see the headmaster for threatening another student!"  
"But sir I didn't..."  
"Just go!" Snape yelled, pointing his wand at the door. Harry sighed and packed his stuff. The door slammed shut behind him, Hermione felt sorry for him.  
Snape turned his mean look on the rest of them, "If I so much as hear one more word out of anyone without my permission they will be following Mr. Potter." Sid rolled her eyes and they started copying the notes that Snape was dictating.  
How much meaner could one person be, Hermione thought. He was so awful that Hermione was having thoughts of dropping potions. No, she immediately thought, that wouldn't do. Dropping potions would ruin her chances of becoming headmistress at Hogwarts, once Dumbledor had stepped down. She smiled at the thought of becoming head mistress to which Snape told her to wipe that smile off her face; there was nothing funny about potions. The class giggled at her expense and she turned bright red. Damn him! 


	3. A Joke Too Far Ch 3

Chapter 3  
  
Hermione, Sid and Ron walked out of Snape's class disgusted. They all wish he would die a horrible death for all the things he had done. They were surprised to see Harry standing a few feet away from the classroom.  
"Hey Harry." Ron said, "Why are you back so soon?"  
"Well Ron, Dumbledor had seen what happened through his seer and decided that I was provoked. He also told me not to let Malfoy get on my nerves. It would cause great trouble or something like that." He rolled his eyes, his expression turning into a frown as Malfoy neared where they were standing.  
"So Potter," He jeered, "Get suspended for threatening a student?"  
Harry stared back, "Nope, I got nothing but a pat on the back from the headmaster for not attacking you. He said that he would have."  
Malfoy's sneer turned even more hateful, "You lie Potter." Crab and Goyle had stepped out of the room and he told them to come on. The three lumbering idiots, Hermione thought with a laugh.  
"Well, Hermione we'd better be going huh?" Sid asked. They waved good- bye and headed for the girls bathroom. This bathroom was never used because of Moaning Myrtle. She was a ghost that died in the bathroom and haunted the place. Their potion was taking shape in the stall. Hermione stirred it and announced that it would be ready by tomorrow.  
"How will we do this without getting caught?" Sid asked twirling her hair again.  
Hermione chewed her lower lip, "Hmm." She thought, and then suddenly a thought came. "You remember when I told you about Harry, Ron and I making that polyjuice potion in Myrtle's bathroom?" Sid nodded, "Well we'll just mix up ours in there. No one goes in there unless they want to hear about Myrtle's problems."  
Sid looked a little nervous, "I don't like Myrtle much. Last time I went in there she yelled at me for calling her ugly and tried to dump a bucket of toilet water on me. USED toilet water non the less."  
"Don't worry Sidney. She's nothing but a crazy basket case ghost. I'll get the ingredients and meet me there at lunch."  
Sid sighed, "Lunch? But for lunch today we're have roast beef."  
Hermione's eyebrow went up, "And?"  
"It's my favorite. They only serve it once a month." Her stomach grumbled at the thought of the beef.  
Hermione sighed in exasperation, "Do you or don't you want to get back at Malfoy?" She tugged on Sid's robes and Sid found she was looking in a mirror at her once beautiful hair. The spell was slowly wearing away but it was still bright green and pink. She scowled at what she saw.  
"Alright fine. But this had better work." Her stomach grumbled again.  
"It will." Hermione said with great certainty. 


End file.
